Demonic Wands
by Crazy4YuYuHakusho
Summary: Discontinued: The Shadow of Death gang and Yu Yu Hakusho gang have to go to Hogwarts to destroy Voldemort, but other things interfere with their plan. What will happen in their classes, and who are the new teachers?
1. Welcome 2 Hogwarts

Demonic Wands  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts; arrival of the notes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP! But I do own the Shadow of Death characters (S.O.D.) Ayashii Anshin, Ayoko Itakari, Kesamu Riiyen & Takaro Toyoru. SO CIA PPL CAN GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! (CIA ppl leave the premises)  
GOOD! Now, let's get on with the fanfic.  
  
In Ningenkai we see an owl flying toward Yusuke Urameshi's room with  
a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The owl flies through the open window & drops the note on Yusuke's head; then it hits his  
floor.  
  
"Huh?" said Yusuke. He picked up the note & read it; it read: Mr. Yusuke Urameshi, you are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry as a sixth year student, so you can be with other people your age. You will need to get a ride to London & on September 1st you need to go to Kind Cross Platform 9 ¾ & get your items @ Diagon Alley. You will need the  
following:  
Defense against the Dark Arts-6 by Joyce Magik  
Potions-6-Use & Care of Concauctions by Jinda Carough  
Transfigurations-6- Transforming  
Robes  
Owl/Frog/Cat Term begins September 1st, your ticket is enclosed in the envelope. ~Albus  
Dumbledore.  
  
Yusuke begins to wonder if Kuwabara, Kurama and Hie had also gotten  
the same note. "Well I won't know if I stay here" said Yusuke. Yusuke throws on a jacket and heads to Kuwabara's. When he got there Kuwabra had opened the door & told him he had also received one. They went outside to  
find Kurama and Hiei; they were up in a tree, and they too had also  
received the same letter. "Kurama, that's 1 week from now, I suggest we leave tomorrow." Said Yusuke. "Yes that's true" said Kurama. "hn" said Hiei plainly. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go home and pack" said Kuwabara. He walks away to his house. "Well I guess we'll meet at the airport then" said Yusuke. "Agreed" said Kurama. "hn" said Hiei, then he  
vanishes. Yusuke and Kurama go home.  
  
The Next Morning  
At the Airport  
  
Yusuke looks around for the others. Hiei & Kurama appear, but  
Kuwabara isn't here yet. "Hey either one of you seen Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. Both of them don't answer. The intercom turns on & someone begins to speak, "Will all pasengers that are going to London board the plane in 3  
minutes."  
  
After the loudspeaker shuts off Kuwabara runs in. "Hey Urameshi!" yelled  
Kuwabara. " You're late," said Yusuke. "What kept you?" asked Kurama.  
"Don't tell me you kissed & bid every cat of yours farewell" said Hiei  
disgusted. "Of course not! Shizuru ws beating me up, but I got away b4  
anything serious happened!" said Kuwabara proudly. Then the loudspeaker comes back on "All passengers to London board the plane now!" All of them  
begin to walk to the gate to get on the plane.  
  
When they find their seats they put all of their belongings in the  
top compartments. The pilot is announcing take off.  
  
"Uh this is odd," said Yusuke.  
"Why is that?" asked Kurama.  
"Never been on a plane b4" replied Yusuke.  
  
The fasten seat belt sign comes on and the plane is in the air.  
  
Meanwhile 2 rows back & across from the Reikai Tantei are the Shadow  
of Death gang.  
  
"Takaro you idiot! You could of at least put that in a bag!" yelled Ayoko.  
  
Takaro had just thrown up. "Or you could have put it over there!" yelled Ayoko again this time pointing at Ayashii. "Thanx but I'll pass," said Ayashii serenely. Kesamu mumbled something. Ayashii punched him for  
that comment.  
  
~Back 2 the Tantei~  
"Well they seem like a pleasant bunch," said Hiei sarcastically.  
"Well by any means necessary stay away from them," said Yusuke.  
"Why?" asked Kuwabara.  
"Never mind that Kuwabara" said Kurama swiftly.  
  
~Back 2 S.O.D.~ "Honestly Kesamu! Why didn't you finish that?" asked Ayashii pointing to his pre-algebra question. "I don't know the answer you're the smart one!"  
said Kesamu practically begging. Ayashii took a look at the problem and fell out of her seat anime style. The problem was If a=8, b=2, c=1 & d=4  
solve the following problem;  
a2/d3+b7-9c  
  
"Kesamu, you don't pay attention, do you?" asked Ayashii. "I pay attention!" yelled Kesamu. Ayashii eyed him suspiciously. "Sort of"  
he said.  
  
"Takaro hold it! Do any of you have another bag?" asked Ayoko. Ayashii yanked hers out & gave it to Ayoko. Then Ayoko gave it to Takaro who again  
threw up. "This is gonna be a long trip," said Ayashii. Everyone on the  
plane except the pilot falls asleep.  
  
~~~~~~ 7 hours later ~~~~~~  
  
Ayoko wakes up to the morning announcements. The loudspeaker is just turning on, "Good morning all you passengers, we'll be arriving in London in 1 ½ hours & breakfast will be served. "Oh no" whispered Ayoko. Ayashii  
wakes up, "You better hope Takaro doesn't eat anything."  
  
"It doesn't matter Kesamu still has his," replied Ayoko.  
"No he used it last night & woke me up!" said Ayashii. She was about to  
smack Kesamu upside his head when Kurama and Hiei awoke.  
  
"Ayashii don't waste your time on a stupid sleeping demon, I'll take  
care of it" said Ayoko. "Yes I suppose you will" she hears Takaro beginning to wake up, "oh & you may want 2 move Vesuvius is gonna blow" said Ayashii. @ that warning Ayoko moves and Takaro throws up in her seat. "Baka ningen" whispered Hiei. "Uh  
excuse me but do you need another bag?" asked Kurama. "Kinda late" said Ayoko totally disgusted. Kesamu starts to wake. "No don't u dare!" yelled Ayashii. Yusuke and Kuwabara awoke at the yell. "Gosh! Whoever is yelling sounds like Keiko!" whined Yusuke, then he yawned. "Ayashii, what are you talking about?" asked Kesamu. Ayashii & Ayoko both say, "We don't need a  
reincarnation of what Takaro pulled 3 minutes ago!"  
  
~~~~~~ 1 ½ hours later @ the airport ~~~~~~  
  
"Man I'm glad that's over" yawned Yusuke.  
"Yeah but I don't remember all of it," said Kuwabara. "You slept most of the time" Kurama told Kuwabara. Hiei said nothing for a  
while and then they began to walk.  
  
~ 2 S.O.D.~  
  
"I hope you have directions Ayashii," said Takaro. "The only thing you have to worry about is not throwing up," said Ayashii.  
The YYH gang over hears their conversation. "Come on! We have to get to  
Diagon Alley," said Ayoko quietly; then they begin to walk off.  
  
~YYH~  
  
"Well Yusuke do you have any idea how to get to Diagon Alley?" asked Hiei.  
"Uh no clue," said Yusuke a bit confused. "Well then I know how" said  
Kurama. "Well?" said Kuwabara impatiently. "Come on," said Kurama. The  
tantei follow Kurama, while he follows the Shadow of Death gang.  
  
~~~~~~ 50 minutes later ~~~~~~  
  
They both arrive @ Diagon Alley. "I'm gonna go for a wand first" said Ayoko  
and Ayashii. Takaro and Kesamu follow then they see brooms and stop. "Better stay there!" yelled Ayashii. They walk in and Ayoko finds a wand that is 10 ¾ inches long, unicorn hair & mahogany wood. "Interesting" she  
said. Ayashii found one w/ ebony, unicorn hair, and it was 11 inches.  
  
Yusuke & Kurama walk in the wand store. Kuwabara looks at the brooms. Then Hiei follows in w/ them. Ayoko & Ayashi both try their wands &  
both work well. The storekeeper walks out, "Looking 4 a wand?"  
  
"Found one" chorused Ayoko and Ayashii. Yusuke finds one that is 10 ½  
inches long, perfect for Transfiguration, oak w/ basilisk scale. Kurama  
picks one up w/ a black base, 11 inches, good 4 Charms, teak w/ dragon scale. "Good then, 4 galleons from each of you," said the storekeeper. They  
paid & left.  
  
Takaro & Kesamu had gottem cats & so did Kuwabara. He named her Eikichi II. Hiei walked out of the wand shop w/ a 10 ½ inch mahogany dragon scale wand. Then the S.O.D. gang went to get books while the YYH gang went  
to get pets except Kuwabara, he went to get a wand. While Ayashii was grabbing her books, Ayoko was settling Takaro & Kesamu straight. "Hey can  
you do that later Ayoko get your books, U 2 guys," said Ayashii  
impatiently. She already had hers paid for. The rest of them got their  
books & paid 4 them & then they went to get their robes.  
  
~~~~~~ @ the pet shop ~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke had gotten a barn owl, while Kurama got a snowly white one & Hiei got a black & white screech owl. Kuwabara @ the wand store picked up a  
10 inch cherry mermaid scale wand. Then they YYH gang went to get their  
books.  
  
~~~~~~ S.O.D. ~~~~~~  
  
"Ayoko, I'm gonna get an owl, u coming?" asked Ayashii.  
"Yeah" she replied "We're gonna get wands" said Kesamu. Then they all walked off to get what  
they needed.  
  
~~~~~~ 1 hour L8r ~~~~~~  
  
Both YYH & SOD have all of their stuff. SOD gang runs into Hagrid infront of the Leaky Cauldron. "'Ello, been lookin fer yeh" said Hagrid.  
Behind Hagrid stood the YYH gang. Ayoko looks a bit surprised. " 'Ey now folloe me, I'll show yeh to yeh rooms." They followed him without  
questiones.  
  
~~~~~~ Authors Note ~~~~~~  
  
How'd ya like? The 2nd chapter is called Leaky Cauldron Mayhem. Read &  
review please! 


	2. Leaky Cauldron Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Hp BUT I DO OWN SOD!  
  
Demonic Wands Chapter 2  
  
Leaky Cauldron Mayhem  
  
"Ok, 'ait 'ere while I get the key to yeh room" said Hagrid. Then he  
walked off to get the keys. "Well this is interesting," said Kuwabara.  
"We don't need an opinion from the village idiot!" said Ayoko.  
"Wha'd you say?!?!?!?!" said Kuwabara very furious.  
  
Hagrid comes back with the keys. "Ok, there are only 2 rooms." All of them dropped their jaws (even Hiei!) "'ere the keys, & decide yeh order"  
said Hagrid, then he walked away. "Great" said Ayashii.  
"I don't think this is gonna be fun!" said Yusuke. "I don't trust any of you......not even the 2 idiots I ACTUALLY know!" said  
Ayashii very quietly. The only ones who heard her were Ayoko, Hiei, and  
Kurama.  
  
"I have an idea" said Yusuke, "Why don't we have the 3 idiots in the idiot  
convention." Corrections were now being made. "4 idiots" said Ayoko.  
"I'm sure there is a nice tree around here somewhere," said Hiei. "Is that really wise?" asked Kurama "Death eaters & Voldemort are probably  
around." He didn't say that last comment very loud. "hn." They all went  
silent 4 3 minutes. "Or we can decide by rock, paper, scissors" said Yusuke. "Not a good idea" said Kurama. "Remember Kuwabara is a freak @ that ningen game" said Hiei. "Draw #s," said Ayashii. They all have a look of  
confusion on their faces except Ayashii.  
  
She sighs but goes on. "It's simple; I'll write 4 #1s & $ #2s. 1 represents the door on the left & 2 represent the right. Draw a # out of a hat or something I can find & that'll determine who in what room." They all nod. "Where are we gonna get hurt?" asked Takaro. "Moron" said Hiei. "Hey I have one!" said Yusuke. "Where?" asked Ayoko. "In my case!" said Yusuke.  
  
They all look around. "Where's our luggage?" asked Kuwabara. Then  
everyone's luggage appears except Ayoko and Ayashii's. "Where's yours?" asked Kesamu. "Ayashii put some weird spell on them so that they are pocket sized." Said Ayoko. They both pull it out of their pockets, then it goes to  
normal size. Yusuke tosses the hat at Ayashii. She gets a pen & paper &  
starts writing.  
  
Everyone draws #s after she's done mixing them up. "Wingardium  
Leviosa" said Ayashii. The hat floated back 2 Yusuke. "Eh thanx" said  
Yusuke. The results of the hat draw were  
  
Room 1  
Ayoko  
Hiei  
Kesamu  
Kuwabara  
  
Room 2  
Kurama  
Ayashii  
Yusuke  
Takaro  
  
"God, this'll be a loooooooooong night!" said Ayoko. "Have luck!" said  
Ayashii. "oh shut the heck up!" yelled Ayoko. They entered their rooms.  
  
Room #1 had 2 beds, a chandelier, a table, 4 chairs & a couch. Room #2 had  
everything the same except no couch & both rooms had a window & rug.  
In Room #1  
  
Ayoko had set her stuff down. Kesamu & Kuwabara were playing janken 4 the bed on the right of the room after Ayoko declared hers was the one on the left. Kuwabara won the janken, like always. Hiei & Kesamu sat in chairs 4 a  
while. Then Kesamu grabbed the couch & fell asleep.  
  
In Room #2  
  
Ayashii locked @ her watch. "It's still way 2 early" Takaro had a  
dazed look on his face. "What time?" "9:30 p.m." replied Ayashii. "Well I claim bed on the left!" yelled Yusuke, who ran 4 it & jumped to land infront of the bed. He was "guarding it w/his life." The Takaro dived 4 the other bed, but "unfortunately" landed face  
first in2 the rug 3in. infront of the bed. "Idiot" said Ayashii.  
  
In Room #1  
  
Kuwabara lay unconscious. Kesamu dragges him to the other side of the room & took his bed. Hiei moved to the couch. "That was fun" said Ayoko. "eh he"  
replied Kesamu. Hiei was silent the rest of the night.  
  
In Room #2  
  
Takaro is also unconscious. They just leave him where he is & backs away  
from Ayashii. "eh" said Kurama, who was on the other side of the room. Yusuke was trying to wrestle her to the ground but Ayashii punched him in the stomach. Yusuke was out 4 a while. "Do you want to make it 3?" asked  
Ayashii. "No" replied Kurama.  
  
In Room #1  
  
Kesamu was now unconscious along w/ Kuwabara. Ayoko had a sword, lightning & fury w/her. Hiei didn't bother to do anything, he left her alone. Stupid ppl tick me off!" said Ayoko, very angrily, then she put the weapons away.  
  
@ about 2"30 a.m. every1 but Ayoko & Ayashii were asleep, if not still  
unconscious. Ayoko had a telepathic communication w/Ayashii.  
  
"So how many did you knock out?" asked Ayashii.  
"The 2 morons" replied Ayoko.  
"Same"  
"Typical"  
They kept talking until 4:15 a.m., then they fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~4 days later~~~~~~  
  
Everyone wakes up to the sunrise. They get their stuff ready & head 4 Kings Cross Platform 9 ¾. They arrive & see the signs 9&10. They look 2 see the  
Weasley's go through the wall. Then Harry & Hermione go through.  
  
"I guess that's how you get there." Said Yusuke. "Very good  
hypothesis" said Ayoko. "& More surprising is that your actually  
correct!" said Ayashii. After all of them went through w/out problems  
they went 2 find a seat. All of their stuff was put away. They sat in  
2 different booths  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kesamu & Takaro in 1.  
Ayoko, Ayashii, Hiei & Kurama in another.  
The train was leaving in 49 seconds  
  
Next Chapter: Platform 9 ¾ Chaos (or train chaos) 


	3. Train Chaos

Demonic Wands  
  
Chapter 3: Train Chaos  
(Originally it was called Platform 93/4 Chaos)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own SOD & other characters that will be brought in much  
later!  
  
@ 11:00 the train left. Harry, Ron & Hermione had the booth north of Ayoko, Ayashii, Kurama & Hiei. Malfoy, walking down the walkway opened the door 2  
their booth. Harry had a flashback.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
@ 4 Privet Dr. the doorbell rang, Uncle Vernon got up to answer it. When he opened the door he yelled, "Potter, get down here." When Harry heard his name he got very curious. He was hoping it was Mrs. Weasley & the others. When he finally came down the stairs it was a dream 4 him, he saw the ppl  
he was hoping 4. "Hello, Harry, get ur stuff, you're coming to the burrow w/us," said Mrs.  
Weasley. "These muggles haven't been giving you any trouble have they, Harry?" asked  
Moody.  
"No," Harry quickly replied & ran upstairs to get his stuff. Harry began to drag everything down the stairs until Lupin cast a charm for it to float down. Then Harry ran up to get the remainder of what was left.  
Aunt petunia came out from the kitchen & saw floating objects then  
screamed.  
"No magic in this house!" yelled uncle Vernon. Lupin disarmed the charm and caught the stuff in mid air rushing outside.  
Harry came down with everything else.  
"Get out!" yelled Vernon. All of the magic folk left.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"What's the matter, Potter?" asked Malfoy, w/a superior tone.  
"Get out!" yelled Harry, who closed the door on him.  
Malfoy turned strawberry red & got to the point where has was furious. Malfoy turned around to find Crabbe & Goyle waiting & walked away, the 2  
following.  
"Stupid git" said Ron.  
  
The trolley came around & Harry bought them some candy & other goodies.  
Kurama, Hiei, Ayashii, & Ayoko had been absolutely quiet. While on the other hand Yusuke, Kuwabara, Takaro & Kesamu were a bit loud. Ayoko stepped out of her booth, walked into the guys booth & punched each of them on the head. "Shut up!" While loosing her temper she walked back to  
her side and sat back down.  
  
"hn," said Hiei quietly.  
On the other side Yusuke was beating up Kuwabara for being loud.  
Ayashii sighed. This is gonna be a long trip, she thought to herself.  
  
The train ride went on for a couple more hours, eventually Malfoy came around to K-H-A-A booth, when he opened it he smirked. "You must be first  
years," he was hoping to persuade them to follow him.  
Ayashii got up pushed him out of the doorway and shut the door on him. Malfoy, shocked & bloody strawberry red, walked back to his booth and sat  
down furious at the "disrespect."  
"All talk showoff," said Ayoko.  
  
"Well, that's nothing new now is it?" asked Kurama. He was thinking about something else but none of them had the slightest clue (of course none of them had read his mind yet). Although Hiei had a general idea. His jagan  
began to glow & Kurama lost his thought & looked @ Hiei.  
  
"You really want to know?" asked Kurama, nonchalantly. Hiei didn't reply &  
his jagan wouldn't stop glowing.  
"Is it suppose to keep glowing like that?" asked Ayashii. @ that moment Hiei passed out & fell to the floor. They looked at him, then  
over at Kurama.  
  
4 hours later  
  
Hiei woke up only to find Ayoko sitting across from him. He said nothing.  
Ayoko looked over, "Well @least you're awake."  
"What are the other 2 up to?" he asked.  
"Making sure the bakas don't murder Malfoy."  
"How do you know his name?" "Some kid named Harry Potter yelled it after he teased some ppl named Ron  
Weasley & Hermione Granger."  
  
Then Ayashii & Kurama walked in.  
"Hope we're not interupting," he said.  
"Not @ all," said Ayoko.  
  
The next 1 ½ hrs were quiet. When the train stopped everyone got off.  
The Tantei & SOD were the last ones off. As they were stepping off  
McGonagoll caught them & ran over in their direction. "You must be the new 6th years, I'm Prof. McGonagoll, head of Gryffindor, 1  
of the 4 houses, follow me," then she walked off. They followed her.  
  
-In the castle-  
  
"This year, however, I won't be teaching Transfiguration, I will have a  
substitute, only for this year."  
"Who's it gonna be?" asked Kuwabara. "You'll find out at the sorting ceremony." They now stood at the door to  
the Great Hall. "Put your stuff behind the pillar, when the ceremony & feast are done your stuff will be in your common room of your house." They did what she told  
them.  
  
"Now, wait here until you hear, New 6th years," then she walked into the  
Great Hall. 


	4. Sorting Hat Crisis Short & Cut

Demonic Wands  
Chapter 4 Sorting Hat Crisis  
  
Everyone in the Hall was seated & Dumbledore began his speech b4 the ceremony. McGonagoll stood up and took the parchment & the hat to the next floor level down. She began to call out names alphabetically, "Atoruyi, Anastasia." The girl walked up and sat down. The hat clearly spoke, "1st years are so easy to place, GRYFFINDOR!" She got up happy & walked to the table. McGonagoll kept calling out names until she came to the end of the list, "Ziah, Rose." She got sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stood to make another announcement, "We will begin the feast momentarily, but 1st our new 6th years will be sorted." At the '6th year sign' the YYH/SOD ppl walked in. Dumbledore continued 2 speak, "Then the new teachers will be announced." He was now finished for a while. All came in in a straight line. "When I call your name come fourth and sit," she said, "Urameshi, Yusuke" He did so. A minute later the sorting hat had not made its decision. "What a crisis," it mumbled. "GRYFFINDOR!" Yusuke got up and walked to the table. "Minamino, Shuichi." Kurama walked up and sat. 5 minutes later the hat made its decision, "RAVENCLAW!" He got up, walked, and took a seat. "Kuwabara, Kazuma." He stepped up & as soon as the hat was placed it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" He walked over and sat. "Jaganshi, Hiei." Hesitantly, he walked over and sat. About a minute later it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Same routine. "Toyoru, Takaro." He got into Hufflepuff with Kuwabara. "Itakari, Ayoko." She got into Slytherin along with Hiei, but only after a 5 minute decision. "Riiyen, Kesamu." He got into Gryffindor with Yusuke. "Anshin, Ayashii." She was the last and the hat was pleased, it was about to die! After 5 minutes she got into Ravenclaw, stuck with Kurama. Dumbledore stood 2 finish his renowned speech. "I will now announce new teachers. Head of the houses are still the same. The new Transfiguration teacher is Suzuka." At that exact moment the YYH gangs heart sunk & they were wide, blank eyed as he stepped out. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Shishiwakamaru." As soon as he stepped forth girls screamed at his beauty. Some fainted other had hearts in their eyes. Most yelled that he was good looking (ch..yeah right!) "Divination is Misyuki." When her name was announced SOD gang's heart blew up. Ayashii & Ayoko fell backwards out of their seat. As soon as she walked out majority of the guys howled at her astounding femininity & beauty. She is very sophisticated. "And last but not least our new Potions teacher ... Karasu." Kurama did the same thing as Ayashii only his heart had stopped or skipped a beat to go along with it. The YYH ppl were filled with fear. Although many girls went gaga for him. The 'new teachers' sat down. The feast began, food emerged out of nowhere. Meanwhile Ayashii got Kurama reacquainted with reality and his seat. "You know all of them?" she asked. "All but Misyuki." He replied. "Well, I know her!" At the Gryffindor table, Harry, being himself, was awfully quiet. "HARRY!" sahe Hermione as calmly as she could bare, for the 3rd time. "Hello?" said Ron, waving his free hand infront of his face. "Nothing," relpied Harry. Hermione had already turned away and began a conversation with Neville. The dorrs to the Great Hall burst open & 2 girls had appeared. Both are wearing black hoods, which veil their face. "Ah, yes," mumbled Dumbledore.  
"May I ask why you're late?" snapped Snape, who just came up from behind. "We missed the train!" snapped the girl to the left, her name, Amanda. "There should be 3 of you," said McGonagoll walking over. Dumbledore knew she was there, just hiding in the dark part of the hallway. "Where is she?" asked Amanda. "Heck if I'd know," replied Jennifer, the girl to the right. Quietly, Gwen came up behind both of them & without warning she tapped both of them on the shoulder. They jumped. Jennifer pulled out her sword and thrusted it to Gwen's throat. Amanda's hands were glowing. "Don't do that!" yelled Jennifer. "Sheathe the sword! You're scaring the inferiors around us!" whispered Gwen. Snape had back away. Jennifer sheathed the sword & calmed down quite a bit. Amanda's glowing hands were back to normal. "Please step in to be sorted as soon as you remove your dark cloaks," said Dumbledore. Snape walked over and took a seat at the end of the table. Jennifer, fully alert, was ready to strike at any given moment if necessary. She walked in a little more and removed the cloak. "AH! SHOOT! It's burning my eyes!" She fell to the ground, madly twitching. Amanda was a bit more hesitant, considering what she just saw, yet she did as she was told. "AH! Darn it! It burns." She followed Jennifer's movements. Gwen walked up to the light and removed her sunglasses. Her eyes were almost totally closed. "God that's bright!" she mumbled. McGonagoll came with the hat. "After this I'm retiring," mumbled the hat. "You have to get thru these 3 first!" "Great!" Amandaa & Jennifer got up & twitched a bit more. Then all 3 walked in a line to get sorted. Jennifer, Amanda, then Gwen, all 3 were placed in Slytherin. They headed towards the table to sit. "Finally!" said the hat in glee. 


	5. Common Room Diaster

Demonic Wands Ch5 Common Room Disaster Disclaimer: I only own SOD! ~CHAPTER BEGINNING~  
  
After the feast everyone went to their common room. Jennifer, Amanda, & Gwen started to talk when Malfoy came in and interrupted them. "What're you talking about?" he demanded.  
"None of your chi business!" yelled Jennifer. She pulled her sword & shoved it in Malfoy's face.  
"Filthy mudblood!" he said as he stepped back from the sword.  
Malfoy ran up the steps to the dormitory rooms.  
Jennifer flicked her sword up there & it missed Malfoy by ¼ of an inch. He wailed and continued to run without looking back. After 30 seconds, Amanda went to retrieve Jennifer's sword.  
  
Ayoko & Hiei walked in while Gwen, Amanda & Jennifer were laughing evilly & yelling out different things like WORLD DOMINATION!!! They walked past them without saying a word. At the top of the stairs Ayoko turned to her side.  
"Hn, pleasant people," said Hiei, sarcastically.  
"Right, you keep that in mind," said Ayoko.  
  
Both of them went into their rooms.  
Hiei had to share with Crabbe, Goyle & Malfoy.  
Ayoko went into her's; she was sharing with Jennifer, Gwen & Amanda.  
  
~RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM~  
  
Everyone had gone to sleep save Ayashii. She was sitting on the couch infront of the fire thinking of Misyuki. Why was she here? Then a noise interrupted her thought. Kurama was coming down the stairs.  
"I thought I was the only one who'll be down here at this hour," she sighed, "guess not."  
"& why are you here?" asked Kurama.  
"Thinkning"  
"Torturing Thought?"  
"Teachers, potions?" asked Ayashii.  
"Yes"  
"& the fact Youko might be forced to come out?"  
"How'd you know?" asked Kurama, who was know fully alert.  
"Telekinetics"  
"Eventually, you're going to scarer me," said Kurama, partially relieved.  
"Right, you keep that in mind," said Ayashii.  
  
~GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM~  
  
Harry, Hermione, & Ron were talking. Harry turned to look at the clock; 12:49 A.M.  
"It's getting late," said Hermione, who let out a yawn, "I'm gonna hit the sack." She grabbed her stuff & went on up.  
"Well, Ron, what're you gonna do?" asked Harry.  
"Don't know, s'pose I'll go to sleep."  
Harry's scar began to ache in dire pain. "Yeah, I think I'll do that."  
Both of them got their books ready for tomorrow and headed for their rooms, they shared.  
  
~HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM~  
  
-Totally Desolate- everyone is sleeping.  
  
~GRYFFINDOR ROOMS~  
  
Harry & Ron soon found out that they were sharing with Yusuke & Kesamu. Both of them were already asleep. Harry felt that they were somehow awake, for some odd reason, he felt that they weren't human.  
  
~SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM~  
  
Jennifer, Amanda & Gwen got their stuff & headed up to their room. By the time they were ready to go to bed it was 3:45 & their 1st class started at 8:15; Potions, with Professor Karasu.  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING AT BREAKFAST~  
  
Schedules are as following  
  
Harry & Ron Potions DADA Divination Charms Transfiguration COMC  
  
They were ok with it but not thrilled.  
  
Hermione Potions DADA Arithmancy Herbology Transfiguration COMC  
  
Yusuke, Kesamu, Kuwabara, Takaro Potions DADA Charms Transfiguration Divination COMC  
  
Ayoko, Jennifer, Amanda, Gwen Potions DADA Herbology Charms Transfiguration COMC  
  
Kurama, Hiei & Ayashii Potions DADA Herbology Arithmancy Transfiguration COMC  
  
None of them were delighted save Hermione who was thrilled to death of her classes.  
  
After breakfast they went 2 their 1st class; Potions. They went to class slow, but not to be late. Especially Kurama, he wasn't thrilled at all.  
  
When they got in & took their seats the lesson was gonna start very soon.  
  
Kurama sighed. He didn't want to be here now or ever, I'd trade my past with my current state right now," mumbled Kurama.  
Karasu walked in and did the whole introduction. "Our first assignment is ......." said Karasu.  
Kurama felt like it was already an eternity. He couldn't wait to get out of this class,  
"Directions are on the board," said Karasu. Directions popped up on the board. "Pick partners & begin."  
  
Harry & Ron Yusuke & Kuwabara Malfoy & Goyle Jennifer & Amanda Kurama & Hiei Hermione & Neville Kesamu & Takaro Crabbe & Millicent Ayoko & Ayashii  
  
Gwen was left without a partner.  
"It seems you're the only one without a partner," said Karasu walking over. Then Professor Snape walks in unexpectedly. [*sigh* What a relief!!!]  
  
"Professor, I need to see Ayoko & Gwen."  
"Go ahead."  
  
They walked out and then Professor McGonagoll came in, "I need to see Yusuke." "Go ahead."  
  
She & Yusuke walked out of the room. "Well it looks like you to will be working together," he said referring to Ayashii & Kuwabara. "Great! I'm stuck with the idiot!" Kuwabara didn't hear that commment.  
  
~IN SNAPE'S OFFICE~  
"Why are we here?" asked Ayoko.  
"Headmaster would like to have a word with you two & then me."  
Dumbledore cam in.  
  
~30 MINUTES LATER~  
"You may go back to your class." Said Dumbledore. ~McGonagolls's Office~ "No more party jokes!" "Yes ma'am" "1 week detention." "Yes ma'am."  
  
Then he walked out. "That bites!" He put some gum in his mouth & chewed on his way back to Potions.  
When the 3 got back to class they had about 5minutes left before the next class.  
  
Everyone passed but Crabbe & millicent. Theirs exploded 17 different times with different colors & effects. Class had ended & Kurama was a happy fox! They went to their next class; Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
****************Chapter 6 Preview  
  
Malfoy had his hair burnt away. Ayoko, Jennifer, Amanda, Gwen, Harry & Ron were laughing away. Hermione turned strawberry red from holding back the laughter. Professor Suzuka looked at them then repaired Malfoy's hair.  
  
**************** Author's Note So? If you wanna flame go ahead I'll burn Kuwabara in the Flames R&R & Read some of my other stories! 


	6. Catastrophe in Defense against the Dark ...

Demonic Wands Chapter 6  
  
A Catastrophe in Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Harry Potter. I DO; HOWEVER, OWN Shadow of Death & all of my friends in this story own themselves! Get away  
CIA pplz!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As they walked in, Shishiwakamaru was engaged in small talk with another student; no one cared what they were talking about. As they took a seat,  
the conversation ended and class was about to begin.  
  
"I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for this year,"  
Shishi began, "I am Professor Shishiwakamaru, Shishi for short, and our  
first lesson will be to produce the Patronus," he paused, "If I recall right, Professor McGonagoll stated Mr. Harry Potter could produce the spell in the form of a stag," he looked in Harry's direction, "Is this true, Mr.  
Potter?"  
  
"Uh," he stammered for a couple of seconds, "yes, yes I can."  
  
"If you don't mind, please demonstrate for the class," said Shishi.  
  
"Ok," said he, a bit nervous. He began to walk to the front center of the classroom. He stood at ready and yelled, "Expectro Patronus!" (Spelling? & of course there was a happy thought involved!) A stag emerged from the tip  
of his wand.  
  
"Wonderful, 5 points for Gryffindor." Shishi walked to the left side of the room. "Now then, let 's all give it a try, shall we?" The directions wrote  
themselves on the board and everyone spread out across the room to  
practice.  
  
Many different sorts of animals came from everyone's' wands. (I.e. falcons,  
phoenixes, foxes, eagles, wolfs, & bats) Yusuke and Kuwabara got bats. Kesamu & Takaro's were falcons. Jennifer and Amanda's were wolves. Ayoko  
and Ayashii both got eagles. Kurama &Hiei got foxes. () Gwen got a  
phoenix.  
  
"Good now everyone, one at a time, come up here and show what you have  
produced so all of us can get a better look," Shishi said. Everyone produced it the 1st time. "Now if anyone has any other spells they would  
like to show then step forward."  
  
Hermione did so. "Accio sword." Shishi's sword came to Hermione.  
  
"Ano," said Shishi silently, "Locomotor chair." Hermione's chair floated up and over. She then cast a spell for it to freeze in mid air. (Petrificus  
Totalus)  
  
"Ok, that's good, anyone else?"  
  
Harry walked up. "Stupefy!" Shishi's monkey froze. "Can I have a helper,  
one that doesn't faint under pressure?"  
  
"Onegai-shimasu, skip," said Shishi.  
  
Harry, confused, walked back to his seat. Ayoko took his place up there.  
  
"Alohomora." The door, at the right of the room, unlocked and fell to the floor. "Wingardium Leviosa." She floated it to where Shishi was standing  
and let it fall at his feet.  
  
"Uh, thanks," he said a bit nervous.  
  
As Ayoko walked back Ayashii walked forward. She quickly turned and pointed  
her wand at Ayoko's wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." She levitated it out of Ayoko's reach, like to the ceiling. Then shortly afterwards, the cancelled the spell, letting the wand fall to the floor, but before Ayoko could catch it Ayashii whispered, "Rictersempra." All of the sudden, Ayoko's wand flung backwards, and yet again out of her reach. "Accio wand." Ayashii said that right before it hit the wall & it slowly came to her. When it was 3 feet  
from her she levitated it to the feet above her head.  
  
As she began to mumble another spelled, Yusuke and Kurama both flung their wands out. Kurama beat Yusuke to the spell (and before Ayashii could finish  
her spell) he head her mouth frozen.  
  
Ayashii rolled her eyes and tossed the wand to Ayoko. "You've been reading  
too much," Ayoko muttered. She thanked Kurama.  
  
You keep that in mind, thought Ayashii. Both took a seat.  
  
Ron came up and Malfoy began to snicker.  
Ron flashed him a dirty look and turned in his direction, wand pointing  
directly at him. "Eat Slugs!"  
  
Malfoy fell backand began to cough out slugs. Everyone, including Shishi,  
laughed. (I am, too! I'm so mean!)  
  
Ron pointed his wand at the monkey. "1... 2... 3..." he was cut off from Hermione  
yelling.  
"Feraverto"  
  
The spell ricochets off the monkey and hits Shishiwakamaru. He turns into a  
bat like creature.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Ron.  
  
"Uh, Ron, run or Hermione will murder you," said Harry, struggling to  
restrain her.  
  
A while later the spell wore off and once again he was Professor Shishi.  
  
"Ok, let's not do that again," he said, writing that down for future reference. After that incident they did a 'safe' activity, then when class  
ended they left.  
  
Harry and Ron ran to divination, trying not to be late. Hermione,  
literally, ran to Arithmancy. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kesamu, and Takaro took  
time to go to Charms. The rest ran to Herbology.  
  
After their current class was over they all met in one of the halls, chatted then, again, went to class. They leisure quad got detention for  
sleeping in Transfiguration.  
  
As soon as that class let out the 'Detention Quad' ran to Divination. (Hot  
teacher) They ran into the rest of the group but said nothing. The rest  
headed for Transfiguration.  
  
The 'Hot Teacher loving' group stayed awake through out class, save Yusuke,  
he fell asleep in the middle of the lesson.  
  
In the Transfiguration room a fir aroused, never get Ayashii mad, she had burnt half of Malfoy's hair off. Everyone laughed until they were finally  
shushed.  
  
Professor Suzuka looked at them then repaired Malfoy's hair.  
  
"You'll get it you filthy mudblood!"  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking, white boy!" she said plainly.  
  
"You should be!"  
  
"Damatte no naraku, baka ningen," she yelled.  
  
The Professor sighed, "Can anyone stop those 2, they fight like a married  
couple."  
  
The stopped after that comment, besides no one knew how to stop them  
anyhow. Class ended and they made sure Ayashii was away from Malfoy.  
  
"This is going to be a long year!" Suzuka sighed.  
  
Ayashii wasn't happy about Care of Magical Creatures, Malfoy was in  
the class. When they stopped infront of Hagrid's hut he came out to  
begin the lesson. He took count. "4 are missin'"  
  
"Hn, the idiot's probably have fallen head over heels and the  
detective is asleep," said Hiei, very discreetly.  
  
"Well, that does not surprise me. I don't recall asking them if they  
knew where this class is," mumbled Kurama.  
  
Then the four 'magically' appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"There yeh are, now we can begin!"  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Author's Ending Note:  
Ok so it's been about 4 months since the last update but I'm going to  
begin Chapter 7. The title might be changed around a little but the  
current one is Revenge in Care of Magical Creatures. Guess who?! It  
should be up before October ;;! Anyway, hope you like. R&R TBC. Ja!  
  
Author 


End file.
